spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Alec
Alec is a major character in Tales of Dawn, introduced in Season 6. He is half-sea nymph and the royal family's youngest cook to ever be hired. Personality Alec enjoys travelling, but not as much as he enjoys cooking. Despite being just two years older than Dawn, he mastered in culinary skills as he journeyed across the great ocean blue. However, he never had a chance to show it to any high authorities until the day he met Dawn. He has a compassionate side to him, and he holds great pride and confidence in his occupation as a cook. He does have a little bit of a temper, but it is reserved for anyone who wrongs him, his friends, or even his cooking. He is a curious merman, experimenting with different ingredients in food and showing interest when hearing about Dawn's past. He also has a light and funny side to him. He has intense skills in combat and swords, but he prefers putting them to use depending on the emergency. He has a secret crush on Dawn, but the confidence he has in confessing to her is not as great as what he has in his cooking. Looks Alec is a fifteen-year-old merman with dark violet hair, light greenish-blue skin, and a vivid purple tail. He usually wears a cream-colored shirt or his royal cook uniform. Backstory Alec came from a family of sea nymphs, the only male among three sisters. He was the third child born and the only one with a healing ability to himself and others, and despite his skills in combat as he grew up, he was more curious about cooking while watching his mother make dinner. He learnt to cook food for his family, and when he was thirteen, he moved out to prove to his family that his culinary skills can be put to great use. Travelling to different areas of the ocean, he learned new culinary skills before eventually coming to a festival that Sariel was attending. When an accident occurred during the festival, Alec used his healing ability on a young girl who was injured while the angel observed, deciding to have him part of his quest. However, Alec had heard of Sariel's actions with the royal family, his moral compass leading him away from making a deal with him. Sariel was persistent, following him into Atlantis, where Alec's life was about to take an interesting turn. Trivia * Besides cooking and combat, Alec also learned to speak three different languages fluently, including Greek. * He had lived in Bikini Bottom once, but he said that 'a tiny cyclops' found out about his culinary skills and nearly made him a cook in his restaurant just to put the neighboring restaurant out of business. For that reason, Alec left the town just one week after moving in. * Alec is similar to a demigod; he could live for eternity, but he could still die. However, because of his healing ability, he managed to survive many different situations during his travels. Quotes (Nomad on the Run) Alec: (swimming with Dawn) I heard that guy has been harassing you and your family. Now I feel your pain. Dawn: Welcome to the club, dude. Alec: (jokingly) Did I already pass initiation? (Know the Cook) Dawn: I was in Bikini Bottom once on my way to Atlantis. Ever visited that place? Alec: I have been there once... for a week. Dawn: A week? What happened? Alec: This tiny cyclops discovered me making food the first day of my job on a beach as a cook. He wanted me to be a part of his restaurant, but... it turned out he wanted to run this restaurant across the street out of business. Dawn: That's awful! Alec: Yeah, and then he threatened to dismember me with lasers in his restaurant, so I got the heck outta that town before I could blink. (Rise Up) Alec: (at a phone booth) Come on, come on, pick up the phone already! Savantia: (waking up and answering the phone) Hello? Alec: Your highness! Oh thank the gods! Savantia: Chef Alec? Where in the name of Lord Satan have you been?! Alec: I can't explain! Listen, Sariel has Dawn and her trident, and he's heading over here right now as we speak! You gotta save her and get everyone out of Atlantis! Savantia: How do I know you'r- (A loud noise was heard outside, followed by maniacal laughter.) You know what? I'll take your word for it. (Oh, Brother!) Alec: Rough day? Dawn: Yep. Alec: Gyro? Dawn: Hold the tomatoes. Alec: On it. (You Found Me) Alec: (with Dawn in the chasm) So we find Triton, see if he survived, which I doubt, and heal him if he did. Then what? Dawn: Um... Alec: ... You don't have a plan, do you? Dawn: (in defeat) Not much of one, really. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Males Category:Blues Category:Esa6426 Category:2016 Category:Characters